


Mente en blanco.

by kobaltaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autoflagelación., Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren a veces no se siente tan humano como quisiera. También a veces ocupaba su solución propia a esa cuestión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mente en blanco.

Eren se hizo un corte en la muñeca, justo sobre la articulación en uno de los lados. La miró sangrar un poco antes de que se cerrara sola en cuestión de minutos, sin dejar cicatriz. Lo hizo de nuevo y fue igual.

Había comenzado a hacerlo a escondidas casi un mes atrás, no por tonterías banales, sino porque quería ganar poder sobre su propio cuerpo.

Cortarse sin tener nada en mente era bastante relajante en realidad. Ni Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Historia o Jean lo sabían. Eren se escabullía de la vigilancia de sus compañeros y lo hacía con el afilado cuchillo de cocina a tientas porque encender una vela llamaría la atención.

Ni una vez se convirtió en titán. A veces tomaba días que el corte cerrara, como era normal y entonces tenía que esconderlo. Mikasa no era muy aguda en lo que se refería a Eren. Ella parecía bastante satisfecha con verlo con vida, conviviendo con los demás. Armin era otra historia, pero si lo sabía, no dijo nada. Quizás por eso era que le agradaba tanto el chico.

Volvió a cortar y ésta vez la herida se quedó sangrante, pulsando y caliente. Dolía. Dolía como cualquier daño a su cuerpo debería doler. Eren se sintió humano y satisfecho consigo mismo; lavó la herida y se fue a dormir.

Para la mañana siguiente la herida ya no existía.

Eren, en esos momentos se sentía menos humano.

La noche siguiente haría lo mismo.

Y la mañana siguiente se sentiría igual de miserable.

Cortarse la piel asegurándose de tener la mente en blanco era relajante.

Descubrir que eres un titán es demasiado estrés para una sola persona.

Eren, por eso, no podía convencerse de odiar a Annie, Berthold y Reiner. Mucho menos a Ymir, por quien Historia parecía tener especial apego.

A veces encontraba difícil llamarla por su nombre real, por la fuerza de la costumbre. A veces encontraba difícil llamarla en general, sobre todo cuando se encontraba mirando a la nada y suspiraba.

Todos ellos eran sus compañeros, por mucho daño que hubiesen hecho.

Eren intentó matar a Mikasa. No tenía control sobre sí en ese entonces. Aún ahora dudaba tenerlo.

Entre corte y corte la sangre, espesa y viscosa se evaporaba sola.

Eren no tenía el corazón para ser el héroe. Al final solo hacía tiempo siguiendo órdenes.

Eso significaba ser un soldado, aún si se era la esperanza de la humanidad.

Eso solo lo volvía la doncella a la que había que proteger.

Eren se infringía daño particularmente cuando no recibía noticias del exterior.

Eren tenía miedo, pero lo superaba bastante bien antes de cortarse. Ese era su pretexto para hacerlo; de otro modo no se convencería de hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces las vida es dura.


End file.
